


Servant Abandoned

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to escape an unknown pursuer, Shinji gives Rider away in exchange for his own life. What happens to Rider next depends on who the pursuer is, and what they would use a second Servant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shinji's Flight

Shinji ran through the forest, wheezing as his legs began to ache. He had always hated physical exertion, but he had no choice. Behind him he heard his pursuer getting closer. He saw a flash of color as Rider darted through the trees above him, her skin standing out pearly white in the dark, and a sudden idea hit him, one that would keep him from dying and get him out of this mess. There was a clearing up ahead, and he stopped there, motioning Rider to stand beside him. “Halt,” he shouted loudly, “before you go any further, I have a proposal to make you.”

He heard nothing, but guessed that his pursuer had stopped to listen. He glanced towards Rider. The Servant stood braced and ready for battle, but even he could see that she was no match for the others. He had overpowered her himself in the past, and he was certain that in the face of actual heroic spirits she would crumple like paper. He had only one option left. “I don’t want to fight you,” he called, “I just want to walk out of this forest alive. If you let me go, I’ll forfeit this war and give control of Rider to you.”

Rider looked stunned. She turned to him in confusion, but he paid her no heed, instead listening intently. There was a moment of terrifying silence before a voice from the trees said, “We have a deal.”

Shinji sighed in relief. He grabbed the book of command spells he carried and ran a hand over the engraved cover. “Rider, as my final command I order you to serve your new master like you’d serve me.” The spells glowed and Rider bowed her head. Shinji dropped the book and ran, leaving all traces of the grail war behind him, and smiled in relief when he heard only his own footfalls – his pursuers were gone.


	2. Ilya

Rider waited, eyes lowered, for some sign of her new master. She winced as she heard the sounds of enormous footfalls. A rough hand, ten times larger than a normal man’s, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, holding her up until she could see the young girl standing on the giant’s shoulder. Ilya was eyeing her critically. “Berserker, check her.”

The giant’s fingers slid over Rider’s body, inspecting every surface. Rider forced herself to keep still and Ilya seemed pleased. “No weapons, then, or Berserker would have known.”

She gestured daintily and Berserker moved Rider close enough for Ilya to touch her. Ilya walked to the edge of her Servant’s shoulder and looked at Rider seriously. “I’m still not certain, though. Why should I bother with you? You’re not as powerful as Berserker, that’s for sure. I don’t have command spells for you, so if you’re strong enough you could break free and betray me.” She smiled cheerfully. “Of course, if you tried, Berserker would rip you limb from limb.”

Berserker squeezed his hand tighter and Rider felt her ribs pop painfully. She winced and Ilya smiled wider. “You are weak, aren’t you? What good would having you fighting for me do?”

Rider looked away. Ilya was right – compared to Berserker she was nothing, an insect to be crushed. Her power was barely a trace anymore, so starved was she for energy. “I can’t fight the way Berserker can, and I will likely be killed long before he’s even injured. But I will fight for you with all my strength, for what that is worth.”

Ilya’s eyes sparkled and she leapt forward, throwing her arms around Rider’s neck. “You didn’t lie - you didn’t try to claim you’re better, or faster, or anything! I’m going to love having you with me – you can stay by my side while Berserker does the real fighting. You can be my personal guardian, my friend. You will, won’t you?”

Rider felt an odd protectiveness come over her as she looked down at the white-haired girl. Ilya was so young for a master, and when she said the word “friend” it sounded so wistful. The poor little girl must be alone all the time, fighting in a war beyond her years. “I’d be honored to become your friend.”

Ilya gestured again and Berserker set Rider down on his shoulder next to her. The girl began to chatter, interspersing military strategy with her favorite colors and foods. As she snuggled closer to Rider, the Servant smiled; it seemed as though she was going to enjoy her new servitude after all.


	3. Gilgamesh

Rider stood just as Shinji had left her, head bowed. She heard no noise, but suddenly a man stood in front of her, his armor gleaming gold. His smile was icy and scornful as he lifted her chin, inspecting her. “Well, well. I’ve never seen a cast-off Servant before. How amusing.”

She clenched her teeth. “Servant, where is your master?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Master? Me? I’m afraid not.”

She stared at him, and he laughed. “Poor little Rider, in need of a big strong master to tell her when to breathe.” His eyes grew cold once more. “I can’t stand such nonsense. When I conquer, and I will, I’ll triumph alone. Which means, of course, that I have no use at all for something like you, though I appreciate the offer.”

A sword had appeared in his hand and he drove it through her without a second thought. She fell and he yanked the blade free, running a finger along it to clean it of her blood. “It’s a pity, of course, you could have been fun to toy with. But I have no time for such things anymore.”

He watched the life fade from her body, and as she slipped away his smile grew vindictive. “Now, for that worthless master of yours. He should have asked for more than just to leave this forest alive.”


	4. Lancer

The sound of light, male laughter filled the clearing. A figure in blue sailed through the air, coming to rest a few feet from Rider. Lancer straightened, his smile crooked and roguish. “Not much for battle, is he?”

He pointed towards the trees where Shinji had just disappeared. Rider gritted her teeth, and Lancer laughed again. “Don’t look so angry, you can’t help serving such a weakling. But he won’t get far. Even if he makes it to the church, his journey will end there.”

She looked at him warily. “What do you mean? The church is safe, it’s where masters go to forfeit.”

Lancer’s eyes had grown serious. “Not forfeit. Surrender. It’s their only choice once they get there, and if they still have control of their Servant, well…”

He glanced towards the book on the ground, the traces of command spells faded and blackened on the cover. When he looked back at her his expression was strange, calculating. “But your master doesn’t have you, does he? He said he’d give control over you to the person in the forest, the one who was chasing him. And that person is me.”

Rider stiffened. It was bad enough to be handed off ignominiously to an unknown pursuer, but the idea that she could become some sort of slave to another Servant…

His laugh was soft this time. “Rider, hold still.”

She felt the power of his words and her heart sank as she realized he’d been right – he was her master. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Leaning forward, he kissed her.

Her mind seemed to stop, all thoughts disappearing in the wake of his assault. He moved to kiss along her neck, pausing to whisper in her ear. “Rider, do you know what my first command for you is going to be?”

She shook her head, preparing herself. Lancer took a step back from her and smiled sadly. “I want you to run.”

She stared at him and he laughed again, almost wistfully. “I want you to run away, outside the city, as far as you can. I’ll tell my master you were killed, and take the consequences for it. My master is a backstabber and a coward - he doesn’t deserve to command you. Run, and when you’re far away you can control your own fate. Go, quickly.”

She hesitated, opening her mouth to ask a question, but he shook his head sharply. “Go. Just go, now, while no one knows.”

She nodded, then before he could blink she stepped forward and kissed him. As she released him, she felt her muscles tense; she was away and into the trees in a flash. Looking back, she saw him gazing after her, his hand gliding lightly over his lips.


	5. Caster

Her master was barely out of sight when she felt strong hands grab her arms and twist them behind her back. The tip of a katana scratched against her throat, leaving a thin line of blood. Rider stiffened and glanced up into the cold eyes of Assassin.

A hooded woman emerged from the forest and Rider gasped involuntarily. The woman approached and stopped a yard away, throwing back her hood and letting her long blue hair flow freely down her back. Caster eyed Rider with avarice burning in her eyes. “What have we here?”

She pointed at Rider with a long finger and Rider felt the air around her tighten. The world went black for a moment, then reappeared. Caster was smiling. “Unarmed, unprotected. What an ignorant and foolish master you had, to desert you like this.”

She began to circle Rider, drawing closer and closer. “Of course, your old master’s loss is my gain. I simply love acquiring the services of new Servants. And they, in turn, find pleasure in serving me. Isn’t that right, Assassin?”

The swordsman nodded stoically without ever loosening his grip on Rider. Caster was very close now, close enough to reach out and run a hand over Rider’s shoulder. I’m certain you will give me a great deal of enjoyment, beautiful as you are.”

As Caster’s hand slipped down to toy with the edge of Rider’s dress, Rider felt her world fading to blackness once more. The last thing she heard was the whisper of Caster’s voice in her ear.

“Oh, yes. You’ll serve me very well.”


	6. Rin

Rin made no attempt to hide or ambush Rider, instead walking directly from the cover of the trees to stand a few feet away. Archer stood close behind her, his look cautious and appraising. Rin jerked her head towards Rider and Archer held out his hands. Light bloomed in them and when it faded he was holding a pair of shackles. He affixed them firmly to Rider’s wrists, then forced her to kneel and attached another pair to her ankles. When he was sure they were secure he stepped back. “She has no weapons.”

Rin nodded. “Good. Go after Shinji, then – I want to make sure he’s really going to surrender at the church, and isn’t up to something.”

Archer glanced at Rider and Rin smiled. “I’ll be fine here. We are just going to have a little chat while you're gone. I’ll let you know what to do when you return.”

Archer bowed, frowning, and ran from the clearing. Rin looked down at the chained Servant. For a while she said nothing at all, just stared as Rider grew more and uncomfortable – Archer had not taken any pains to make her position on the ground less awkward. Her knees were twisted at an odd angle and she felt off balance. Just as she began to worry she would fall, she felt hands helping her to move her legs to one side. She sat gratefully and looked up at Rin. The girl was still evaluating her closely, but she didn’t look quite as stern as she had before. “Why did he give you up?”

Rider bit her lip. It wasn’t like she couldn’t guess why he’d fled – Shinji had never quite realized the seriousness of the war, instead focusing on the pleasurable aspects of power and control. She could see him panicking at the first sight of trouble. But leaving her behind meant something else, something she hated.

Rin was still waiting for an answer, and she sighed. “He knew it would ensure his safety if he traded me away. I’m not the strongest or the fastest, but I’m still a Servant. I was his bartering chip, a thing, not a person.”

For some reason this answer seemed to please Rin, and she sat beside Rider with a thump. “Well, at least you aren’t deluding yourself about the nobility of his character. He’s no loss to you in that way. And he’d never have won.” She looked at Rider sharply. “I, however, plan on winning. I don’t need your help, but I won’t turn it away either. What I do require is your absolute loyalty. If I let you live, and you come with us, you will have to swear allegiance to me. Any deviation from that vow, and I will have you killed. Is that clear?”

Rider nodded. It wasn’t as though she had any choice in the matter anyway, not with her master’s command still in force. She would serve Rin, or die. That much had been clear from the start. What surprised her was how comfortable she was with the idea. Out of all the participants in the war, Rin was the most ideal master. She was level headed, determined, and cunning, yet not greedy or foolish enough to needlessly endanger her Servant. Many nights after Shinji was asleep Rider had found herself wishing for a real master, a wise and powerful magus, rather than the distasteful boy who had summoned her. Now she had a chance to serve someone worthwhile. Even as a secondary Servant, her life would be better spent fighting for a person she could respect. She looked up at Rin and smiled slowly. “I understand completely, and I will gladly swear my loyalty. I will fight for you until my death, and I will never betray your trust.”

Rin smiled in return, then stood as she saw Archer emerge from the trees once more. “Is he at the church, then?”

Archer nodded. “He looked like he was about to stray, but I showed myself and he bolted for sanctuary.”

Rin pointed down at Rider. “Remove her bonds. She won’t need them anymore.”

Archer looked suspicious, but did as he was told. “Master, I don’t think it is wise –“

“But I do. We’ve had words. Rider is now my Servant, just as you are. We should get back to the house and begin incorporating her into our plans.”

As Archer undid the shackles Rin pulled Rider to her feet. Turning, she marched back towards the forest, not bothering to see if they followed. The Servants looked at one another, Archer still hostile. “I’m watching you. Remember that.”

Rather than answer, Rider took several long strides and caught up with Rin, Archer following a moment later. The three of them left the clearing as a group, one master with two devoted Servants.


End file.
